This Must Be the Place
by HeldAtRansom
Summary: When an unexpected guest arrives at Harvey's apartment, Harvey is speechless. When she tells him why she's there, he believes her instantly. But what if she isn't telling the truth? Annie Dent is proof that not all Dents are as good as they seem.


**AN: **Hello there. This is my new TDK story and hopefully it's okay. If anything bothers you/doesn't make sense - please, let me know through PM and/or reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flamers. Any reviews which resemble flaming will be deleted. Once again, I'm welcome to hear suggestions and/or any ideas you have for the story. I'll credit you in an AN.

Disclaimer note: I do not own anything from DC Comics and I do not own anything created by the Nolan brothers. I only own my OCs, Annie being the only one in this chapter.

Anyways! Onto the story! Oh, one piece of info - Harvey has an OC older brother in this. I will tell you more about him later on if this story is read and liked haha!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The way Rachel looked at Harvey whilst she sorted his tie made him smile. He guessed it was the hint of mockery behind her eyes which made him happy and content. He loved that about her, how she wouldn't take him seriously and turn everything he said into a sarcastic remark or a joke. And at that moment, he had the feeling she was just about do that.<p>

"I'm almost embarrassed _for_ you, Harvey. A man of your age and stature should be able to do his own tie." Her voice was exactly the way he had imagined it to be and _that_ smile was on her face. Harvey raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hey, I'm sure I'm not the only one who finds those horrible death-traps hard to figure out." Rachel snorted and let go of his tie. She patted the shoulders of his suit jacket, still smiling at him. Just as she opened her mouth to let out another remark, Harvey grasped her hands and brought them to his mouth. He kissed them gently and silenced her immediately, making him smile against her fingers. He would just have to let her mock him later on.

Harvey pulled his head and hands away to check his watch. A disappointed sigh escaped his lips and he glanced at Rachel. "If we don't get a move on, I'm going to be in some serious trouble." Rachel nodded and Harvey watched as she walked over to the bedside table on her side of the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the large bed, Harvey dragged his shoes over and placed one foot in one shoe. Suddenly, a fresh, flowery (he couldn't tell you _which_ flower) smell entered his nostrils, one he'd never smelt before, and he turned his head in Rachel's direction – she was dabbing liquid from a small, fancy bottle onto her wrists and neck.

"Rachel?" Her blue-grey eyes met his and Harvey saw she was smirking at him. Oh, no – that could only mean one thing.

"Want me to tie your shoelaces as well?" And there was the remark he'd been expecting! Harvey just looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Is that a new perfume? It doesn't smell like the ones I've bought you."

Rachel put the bottle back into the drawer of the bedside table and walked over to where her jacket and bag laid on the lone chair in the corner.

"Yeah, your niece sent it to me for Christmas last year." Harvey stood, after putting his shoes on, and crept up behind his girlfriend. Snaking his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder and inhaled through his nose.

"Remind me to thank her for making you smell so good."

* * *

><p>Harvey returned to his apartment that night later than he had wanted to and was exhausted. A day full of meetings and court hearings tended to tire him out and now he'd have to stay up late to learn the case on Salvatore Maroni as tomorrow was his court hearing.<p>

Opening the apartment door, Harvey stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Rachel?" He called and placed his briefcase on the open-plan kitchen counter and froze when he heard the murmuring of two female voices. One was Rachel's and the other was vaguely familiar. He remembered it but it was different to the one in his memories.

"Harvey's home, let's go tell him you're here." With eyebrows raised, Harvey watched as Rachel and his niece entered his vision. His eyes stayed on the latter and his lips parted in shock. It had been a _very_ long time since he'd seen Annie Dent, if his memory served him right the last time he'd seen her, he had been twenty-four, she had been ten. Ten years it had been and what a difference ten years had made.

She had been so small before and now she was stood just a couple of inches shorter than him. Her once short hair was now long and still hung in the loose curls she'd been born with. She was smiling brightly at him and Harvey noticed her gap-toothed grin had been replaced by a straight set of teeth. She stood awkwardly like a teenager coming to terms with an overnight growth spurt and swayed slightly, making her knee length navy skirt sway with her.

"Hi."

* * *

><p>Well, tell me how it was. I'm just getting back into writing after a loooooong dry spell so I'm not as good as I hoped I could've been. And chapters will be longer, I promise. This is just a taster.<p>

Review please?


End file.
